Vector Sigma
Vector Sigma is an ancient and incredibly powerful multiversal super computer which exists across many (conceivably all, though this is speculative) universes. Collectively these multiversal nodes are networked together as the "Vector Sigma Gestalt". Vector Sigma is generally shaped like a faceted orb. It frequently acts out the will of Primus, and among its other abilities is the infusing of inanimate Transformer bodies with new life. Activating it requires a special circuit key, and possession of the key brings great power. Known multiversal nodes The Caretaker, an independent computer designed by Vector Sigma to aid the Autobot Breakaway was able to uplink to the larger multiversal Vector Sigma Gestalt. It gave a 10 digit numerical designation to each reality where Vector Sigma had a node. (The caretaker also speaks of a "central hub" that the Classics portion of the Marvel Comics continuity was too far away from for Caretaker to function properly.) Continuities with Vector Sigma "nodes" *141.207.6.661 - A Unicron Trilogy universe *585.354.3.116 - The Universe universe, potentially also the [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Transformers_(cartoon) Generation One cartoon] universe *216.333.8.616 - The (a?) Transtech universe *???.???.?.??? - Dreamwave comic universe *???.???.?.??? - Robots in Disguise cartoon universe Fiction ''The Transformers'' cartoon :Voice actor: Corey Burton (English) Described as the "mega-computer" which gave all Transformers life, Vector Sigma resides in a spherical chamber deep within the planet Cybertron. In 1985, seeking to combat the Autobots' rule of the roads, Megatron created the Stunticons and brought them to Cybertron with the intent of having Vector Sigma program them with true cybernetic personalities. Requiring Vector Sigma's activation key to bring the computer online, he stole it from Alpha Trion and successfully completed his plan. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1 In retaliation, Optimus Prime constructed his own new team, the Aerialbots, but Megatron had already returned to Earth with the key still in his clutches, leaving the Autobots unable to reactivate Vector Sigma. As a first-generation product of Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion shared the mega-computer's computation matrix, and sacrificed himself by merging his lifeforce with it. This action reactivated the computer long enough for Optimus Prime to instruct it to program the Aerialbots with life. Shortly thereafter, it was revealed that the key possessed another power—the bizarre ability to generate an energy beam that "de-energizes" organic matter, transforming it into lifeless metal. Megatron attempted to use this power to turn Earth into a new Cybertron, but his plans were thwarted and the key destroyed. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2 In 2007, Optimus Prime used the shell of the emptied Matrix of Leadership to reactivate Vector Sigma, allowing him to communicate with Alpha Trion in order to obtain information on the Plasma Energy Chamber. Alpha Trion indicated that the recent conflict that had erupted around the Chamber had, in fact, been engineered by Vector Sigma as a means of bringing about a new Golden Age of Cybertron. The Rebirth, Part 2 The plan ultimately succeeded when the chamber's energies were released, forcing Earth's sun to go supernova, only for the excess solar energy to be rerouted into Vector Sigma by Spike Witwicky and the Autobots' Nebulan allies, thereby re-energizing the planet. The Rebirth, Part 3 Japanese Generation One continuity ''The Transformers'' cartoon :Voice actor: Toshirō Ishii (Japanese) Vector Sigma began life as "the Oracle", an ape-like Primitive robot created by the ancient genius, Primacron. The Oracle possessed the power to bring robotic beings to life, and hence played an important role in Primacron's experiments. Those experiments, however, eventually resulted in the creation of Unicron, who turned on his creator and destroyed the Oracle's body in the course of his attack. The Oracle's essence persevered, however, and, encased within a protective shell, fled to a dead planet at the center of the universe, which he proceeded to transform into a verdant, living world. However, he could sense that in the future, Primacron would go on to create another universal danger in the form of Tornedron, and so summoned the Primitive Transformers of the future back through time to his planet, where he instructed them in how to destroy the threat. Call of the Primitives Note: This time travel was inserted by the previously mentioned retcon and is not alluded to at all in the episode itself. It would seem to exist purely to prevent the Oracle's role in the episode from conflicting with everything else the retcon sets out to do. In time, the Quintessons immigrated to the Oracle's green planet, and the aliens were able to take control of him, transforming him into the mega-computer Vector Sigma and obtaining the shell that had held his essence, which went on to become the Matrix of Leadership. Using the power of the Key to Vector Sigma, the Quintessons transformed the Oracle's green planet into the metallic Cybertron, and used his shackled life-giving powers to create their own race of robotic slaves, which eventually became the Transformers. In 1985, seeking to combat the Autobots' rule of the roads, Megatron created the Stunticons and brought them to Cybertron with the intent of having Vector Sigma program them with true cybernetic personalities. Requiring Vector Sigma's activation key to bring the computer online, he stole it from Alpha Trion and successfully completed his plan. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 1 In retaliation, Optimus Prime constructed his own new team, the Aerialbots, but Megatron had already returned to Earth with the key still in his clutches, leaving the Autobots unable to reactivate Vector Sigma. As a first-generation product of Vector Sigma, Alpha Trion shared the mega-computer's computation matrix, and sacrificed himself by merging his lifeforce with it. This action reactivated the computer long enough for Optimus Prime to instruct it to program the Aerialbots with life. Shortly thereafter, it was revealed that the key possessed another power—the bizarre ability to generate an energy beam that "de-energizes" organic matter, transforming it into lifeless metal. Megatron attempted to use this power to turn Earth into a new Cybertron, but his plans were thwarted and the key destroyed. The Key to Vector Sigma, Part 2 ''The Headmasters'' cartoon When Optimus Prime drained the energies of the Matrix to cure the Hate Plague, the release of that energy caused Vector Sigma to destabilize, threatening Cybertron with destruction. The Decepticons—their forces bolstered with the recent addition of Headmaster warriors from the planet Master—sought to take advantage of the chaos that ensued, seeking to gain control of the unstable computer, thereby bringing Cybertron under their dominion again.Four Warriors Come Out Of The Sky Determined to save the planet at any cost, Optimus Prime fought his way through the tunnels leading to Vector Sigma's chamber, led by the ghost of Alpha Trion, while Hot Rod and a group of Autobot Headmasters began searching for the Matrix, which had been left on Earth to recharge itself using the planet's natural energy. The Mystery of Planet Master Although they were successful in their mission, and the Matrix was even recharged by Alpha Trion, they were not fast enough to re-stabilize Vector Sigma with it, forcing Optimus Prime to sacrifice his life (again) by merging with the computer and restoring it to normal. A Dream is Born, Double Prime Not long thereafter, Vector Sigma began a series of experiments to create a new super-alloy. Soundblaster and his cassettes were able to penetrate Vector Sigma's chamber and learn of the experiments, which in turn prompted Galvatron to launch an all-out attack on Cybertron to secure the new alloy, Cybertonuron, for himself. Cybertron Is in Grave Danger, Part 1 However, Galvatron's ally, Headmaster leader Scorponok, was not enthused at the idea of Galvatron acquiring such a powerful weapon, and determined to keep the metal out both his hands and those of the Autobots through means most drastic—the total destruction of Cybertron itself. Powerful bombs were planted in Vector Sigma's chamber, and although the Autobots learned of the plot, they were unable to stop it, and Cybertron was reduced to a burnt-out husk. Cybertron Is in Grave Danger, Part 2 Beast Wars Neo cartoon :Voice Actor: Chie Hirano (Japanese) Vector Sigma appeared to be in charge of Cybertron, in that it would give orders to the Maximal Elders which they in turn would carry out. It was under Vector Sigma's orders that Big Convoy was removed from solo warrior duty and placed in charge of a group of unruly Maximal new recruits. By means of Big Convoy's Energon Matrix, Vector Sigman would occasionally possess Big Convoy for a brief instant in order to give words of wisdom and encouragement to the Maximal new recruits. Big Convoy, initially very distant and anti-social, gradually became more compassionate as Vector Sigma's actions began to rub off on him. After being resurrected by the Blendtrons, Unicron traveled to Cybertron with the intention of transforming it into his new body. He briefly achieved this goal by possessing Vector Sigma and overriding it. His scheme would have worked, however, he allowed himself to be lured out of Vector Sigma by Big Convoy, the Maximal recruits, Lio Convoy and Magmatron. Unicron underestimated their power and was destroyed. Now free, Vector Sigma oversaw the reconstruction of Cybertron by the united forces of the Maximals and the Predacons. Beast Wars Returns Note: Beast Wars Returns'' is a dubbing of Beast Machines. Refer to that section for details.'' Beast Era continuity Beast Machines cartoon Voice actor: Carol Savenkoff (English) ? (Japanese) The Oracle was a computer similar to Vector Sigma. It is revealed that the Oracle is, indeed, the same thing as Vector Sigma. Or, at the least, that the Oracle is some sort of shell, wrapper, or interface to Vector Sigma. The Wreckers The Oracle was a shell program constructed by the Quintessons to limit the potency of Vector Sigma. Occasionally, Vector Sigma was able to break through the Oracle and issue commands. At other times, the Oracle's messages were lies planted by the Quintessons or whoever else may have gained control of the shell program. The Quintesson Al-Badur described Vector Sigma itself as "the ultimate physical embodiment" of Primus. Dreamwave continuity Vector Sigma was the internal computer of Primus, which he used to analyze what was happening in the universe via information gained from the Sonic Canyons. After taking control of Cybertron, Shockwave attempted to access Vector Sigma and download its information, but concluded that he needed the Matrix of Leadership to initiate an uplink. Capturing Optimus Prime, he forcibly removed the Matrix from the Autobot leader and initiated a complete download. War and PeaceHowever, the information was so great that it overwhelmed Shockwave's multiple secondary computers, spilling into whatever available memory it could find, including the as yet-to-be activated Sunstorm. Generation One (ongoing) Robots in Disguise The [http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Robots_in_Disguise_(cartoon) Robots in Disguise cartoon] was set in a new continuity, but featured many references or throwbacks to previous series. One example is that Optimus Prime says he was chosen by Vector Sigma to carry the Matrix of Leadership and lead the Autobots. Animated The AllSpark has the same shape and powers of Vector Sigma, but not the same color. Cyber Missions Vector Sigma is a data track preserved by the great Autobot historian Alpha Trion. ''Prime'' cartoon Jack Darby was entrusted with the Key to Vector Sigma by Optimus Prime before his fight with Unicron. One Shall Rise, Part 2 After Optimus Prime lost his memory which regressed back to his time of being Orion Pax, Jack and Arcee used the Decepticons' Space Bridge to travel to Cybertron so that they can get to Vector Sigma and power up the Key to Vector Sigma in order to recharge the Key to Vector Sigma. Orion Pax, Part 2 Of course when on their way to Vector Sigma, Jack and Arcee were attacked by an Insecticon which Arcee fought while Jack headed towards Vector Sigma. When Jack arrived at where Vector Sigma is, he activated Vector Sigma and placed the key into it. While the downloading of the knowledge into the key was being done, there were some attacks by Scraplets. To keep Vector Sigma working, Jack threw a Scraplet towards the Insecticon causing the other Scraplets to chew upon the Insecticon while Vector Sigma finishes it's job. Once the job is done, Jack and Arcee return to Earth to see if the Key to Vector Sigma will help regain Optimus Prime's memories. Orion Pax, Part 3 Reboot continuity ''Transformers: Universe'' Vector Sigma located below Iacon. Its appearance is 3D CGI. Megatron created the Stunticons and brought them to Cybertron with the intent of having Vector Sigma program them with true cybernetic personalities. Requiring Vector Sigma's activation key to bring the computer online, he stole it from Alpha Trion, copied a key and successfully completed his plan. In retaliation, Optimus Prime constructed his new team, the Aerialbots for Vector Sigma with life. Merchandise *A hollow plastic Vector Sigma, packaged with a removable Circuit Key and a clear "hovering effect" display stand, was a special souvenir item offered exclusively at BotCon 2007. Notes *In Prime cartoon, Vector Sigma appears to be a cross between its G1 and Beast Machines representations. It appears a large glowing mass encircled by two rings that constantly rotate around it. Although normally the surface of the mass cannot be seen due to its bright glow, when viewed through the Scraplet's visual range it appears to be a sphere with the same triangular patterns on it as seen in both G1 and Beast Machines. Category:Computers Category:Cybertronian Technology